When a customer of an insurance company needs to exercise a claim in their policy, anything the insurance company can do to accelerate the customer's reimbursement helps not only the customer but also the insurance company in terms of closing matters as quickly as possible. This can be particularly important after natural disasters, such as a hurricane or earthquake, which may impact a high number of the insurance company's customers.
This disclosure relates at least in part to identifying how unmanned vehicles can operate in restricted areas, and this disclosure also related to facilitating claims processing, and in particular, facilitating claims processing that utilizes unmanned resources, such as unmanned vehicles.